This invention relates to a method and system for integrating a client computer into a computer network, and more particularly, to a method and system for integrating a client computer into a personal computer network having a server.
Configuring a client computer for integration into a computer network has always required a complex series of tasks. First, a client computer had be associated with the accounts of all potential users. If newly added to the network, it had to be given a name and configured to communicate with the server computer. Configuring a client computer for communication required someone with advanced computing and networking skills, since it involved installing a network interface card (NIC) with the proper drivers, installing the correct communication protocols (for example, TCP/IP), binding the protocols to the NIC, changing the name, workgroup, and domain of the computer, as well as several other steps. Finally, application programs had to be installed on the client computer, requiring further configuration.
While Information Technology (IT) professionals have become quite adept at this process, small businesses generally can not afford to have a full-time systems administrator on staff. Thus, these businesses are often forced to rely on outside expertise, increasing the cost of their systems and putting them at the mercy of consultants"" schedules. Alternatively, many businesses have avoided incorporating computer networks.
The present invention provides a method and system for integrating a client computer into a computer network that is essentially self-running, thereby eliminating the need for specialized networking personnel. Specifically, the invention assigns networking parameters and creates application configuration files on a server for controlling the installation of applications to a client computer. It also configures a client computer for communication with the server with little human intervention.
Three major components comprise the invention: the Set-Up Computer Wizard (SCW), the client set-up program, and the installation manager. A preferred embodiment of the invention is packaged as part of the xe2x80x9cBackOffice(copyright) Small Business Serverxe2x80x9d by Microsoft(copyright) Corporation of Redmond Wash.
SCW runs on the network server, collecting information such as user data, networking parameters, and a list of application programs to be installed on the client computer. It extracts information the user""s account (established prior to integrating the client computer), derives the network parameters from the server configuration settings (managed by the server""s operating system), and prompts the user to select the application programs to be installed on the client computer. Using the collected information, the SCW generates a set of application configuration files which the installation manager later uses to install applications onto the client computer. If the client computer is new to the network, SCW creates a set-up diskette that the user takes back to the client computer.
To configure a newly added client computer for communication, the user launches the client set-up program from the floppy diskette. The set-up program, running on the client computer, changes the client network settings, and installs the networking protocols, without requiring any additional input from the user. It then reboots the client computer, prompting the user to logon to the server.
When the user logs on from the client computer, the installation manager, running on the server, installs the applications to the client computer from the server using the application configuration files created by the SCW. Independent Software Vendors can easily make their application programs compatible with the installation manager, allowing the user to integrate numerous applications with the xe2x80x9cBackOffice(copyright) Small Business Server.xe2x80x9d
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments which proceeds with reference to the accompanying figures.